<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You to Me by LightningCorgi (LightningOtter)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786655">You to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningOtter/pseuds/LightningCorgi'>LightningCorgi (LightningOtter)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIII Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningOtter/pseuds/LightningCorgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You look at Vanille with a certain fondness</p><p>A small FLight one shot.</p><p>found this going through an old drive dated back in 2017</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lightning/Oerba Yun Fang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You to Me</p><p>I never knew the nights in Gran Pulse were hard until I finally got here. Creatures roamed the plains, and danger lurked wherever most went. Each night required shifts as one unfortunate soul in our party would keep watch. We haven't had many run ins with creatures during our rest, but there was no telling what would happen.</p><p>We set up camp as we split our rations, a charred creature that would serve us well for the next few nights. You were quite the huntress no matter where we went and it was thanks to you that we didn't starve.</p><p>I was seated beside a boulder just cleaning my precious blade. Eyes scanning over our location, keeping a watchful eye over camp. Hope was sitting with Snow talking, while Sazh just enjoyed his spot beside the fire as his chocobo chick stuck its head up and flew between everyone as I could hear laughter. You sat there with her talking, not even looking my way.</p><p>You made up your mind a long time ago you loved her, and to her you were her world sheltering her from the dangers. Yet, I looked at you with the fondness you gave her. Life wasn't fair,</p><p>They say Gran Pulse was Hell on Earth, but you made it home. You were wild, smelling of nature, and yet had this beautiful way of loving Gran Pulse. You weren't scared, but you were far braver than I let on. Deep down, I still had some fear of the unknown, but you assured everyone we'd be safe. When the behemoth charged, you'd lunge with your lance. However, no matter the obstacle, you rose to the challenge.</p><p>You always seemed to make things into an adventure no matter what we did or where we went for that matter. Deep down I had feelings that were muddled, but I couldn't say it out loud. If I did, what would the others think? What would she think?</p><p>It didn't matter, I saw the fondness you had for her. Vanille sits by the fire with a smile and a giggle, and you listen and laugh with her while I sit alone and watch from afar. Was it love? My heart didn't quite know. All I knew was I kept my feelings in check.</p><p>I watched you and treated you like a comrade. I knew you wouldn't look at me like anything. To you, I'm not Vanille. To you, I'm a portrait of jumbled pieces behind my composed façade.</p><p>I can't quite put my finger on it, but the day we met I had irritation towards you, but I couldn't let you in. Why would I? I'm just an ex-soldier after all. I gave up the glory just so I could be purged in attempts to save my sister Serah joined by her idiotic boyfriend Snow.</p><p>However, I struggled with letting anyone in. We were all so different, but I knew you understood me.</p><p>We've been on this journey since the thirteen infamous days. Our paths were connected and I had slowly started to trust everyone. Ever since Fireworks Festival, I knew life would forever change and even notice the change in myself.</p><p>My feet are sore. How long can I keep walking in these boots? I really didn't know. My limbs ache, and I feel a lump in my throat, but it's hard to swallow. I can't stop watching as you get closer to her, while I follow from the rear.</p><p>It was the price to pay for being alone, but how far can we keep going? Gran Pulse was so vast, and right now I needed to walk, to breath. My lungs burned, as I felt overwhelmed as I ran a hand through the soft pink of my hair. Bringing myself to my feet, I stored my precious blade into its holster behind me.</p><p>I put my cleaning supplies away into my maroon leg sash and started walking. My blue eyes are clouded as I feel something wet along my cheek as I brought a slender finger to my face finding the salty drip that had escaped.</p><p>You were yet a stranger to me, but part of me wanted you. I couldn't shake the feeling when I'd see the admiration you gave her. You praised her and yet my heart sunk. Why did the tears come when I thought of you? Why couldn't I bring myself to at least talk to you? Trying to swallow the lump that was still there, I knew it was no use. I took my survival knife and carved my frustrations into it, but could only carve our initials as I looked at them with a fond faint feeling of doubt. Why were feelings so hard? Why did I love her when I didn't even love myself?</p><p>The tears continued to cascade down my cheeks. It wasn't fair. A soldier wasn't supposed to cry. A soldier was to be tough, not soft. A soldier was to be loyal, but my loyalty was sworn to no one except a single focus and maybe my team, even if we came from different backgrounds. A soldier was to be brave, but how was I supposed to be brave when I didn't wasn't used to this Hellish wasteland?</p><p>Finally, a soldier needed to be alone, watchful and protective of their team, but I was so distant from everyone. Would anything even matter if I spilled my guts to you? You'd always just have her, and I'd forever be alone.</p><p>I heard the rustling of a bush, as well as two steps, and then heard your voice. I quickly dabbed at my cheek trying to keep the tears at bay, but they kept sliding down. I feel a comforting hand on my shoulder and hear your soft breath. You aren't making this easy for me by being here, but my eyes mist over. I protest your hand along my shoulder, but it's so warm. My body is betraying me, as you know what I'm feeling before I can even say a single word.</p><p>Before I can walk away, I feel you pull me in. You're warm, and I can hear your heart beating quickly, as you put a hand in my hair to gently stroke it, running a warm hand down my back in a soothing pattern. The tears start to fall, as you hold me, and I weep. How did you know where I'd be? How would you know what I need? Most importantly why did you chose me? I wasn't special, I wasn't anything except the shell of a soldier.</p><p>However, against you, I hear your voice. 'You are my Sunshine,' you tell me, before I am greeted with those sharp viridian hues that overcast hardships. Slender fingers prop under my chin softly as you tilt my head up. A wyvern cried somewhere overhead, but you didn't budge as my eyes fixated into yours for what felt like a lifetime.</p><p>And then you kissed me.</p><p>Oerba Yun Fang, you kissed me…</p><p>I wasn't special.</p><p>Your accented voice rang through my ears, as you called me Sunshine once more. I stayed in your arms, as you kept me close, as I clung to you.</p><p>You held me close, and for once in all my doubts and loneliness I knew that I wasn't alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>